


Crowley Invented Youtube Recommended (Parsley, Thyme, Sage, Daffodils remix)

by flibbertygigget



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Homophobia (brief), Homophobic Language (brief), M/M, POV Outsider, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Youtube comments, alternate universe - youtuber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: After Aziraphale's video on crêpes makes it into Youtube recommendations through a little demonic intervention, he quickly goes viral. Cue college students just trying to make it work, a bunch of young queers who see A.Z. Fell and his husband Anthony as "goals," and quite a few comments from one Newton Pulsifer.





	Crowley Invented Youtube Recommended (Parsley, Thyme, Sage, Daffodils remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MostWeakHamlets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostWeakHamlets/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Parsley, Thyme, Sage, Daffodils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355304) by [MostWeakHamlets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostWeakHamlets/pseuds/MostWeakHamlets). 

> Um, so I did a thing. This will make very little sense unless you read MostWeakHamlets' fic, _which is amazing so you should go do that immediately_. I have a couple more ideas for these comments-style vlogger things, but I'm going to wait until I see what they do with this AU to write anything more :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Simple Tomato Soup** **   
** 46 views 👍 3 👎 0

A.Z. Fell Cooking   
Published September 22, 2019

This is my first video. It is a simple tomato soup recipe. Full instructions in the description.   
Regards,   
A.Z. Fell

**2 Comments**

**witchesbebitches**   
lol, you can tell car guy edited this.   
👍 2 👎 0

**Newton Pulsifer** ****   
Nice.   
👍 1 👎 0

* * *

**Crêpes ** **   
** 3, 747 views 👍 666 👎 7

A.Z. Fell Cooking   
Published October 20, 2019

This is my fifth video. It is a crepes recipe. Full instructions in the description.   
Regards,   
A.Z. Fell

**345 Comments**

**Fritos007**   
Who the heck is this guy?   
👍 22 👎 0

**Emilio Santos**   
Cooking version of Bob Ross   
👍 5 👎 0

**nintendogs247** ****   
Cooking Mama (or is that cooking grandpa lol)   
👍 1 👎 0

**bringbackds9 ** ****   
Thanks youtube recommended   
👍 107 👎 2   
**View 29 replies**

**witchesbebitches ** ****   
You’re popular! It’s a miracle!   
👍 4 👎 7

**Amanda D.**   
rude    
👍 15 👎 0

**Newton Pulsifer** ****   
Nice.   
👍 1 👎 0

* * *

**Spiced Pumpkin Bread** **   
** 7,390 views 👍 1.5K 👎 36

A.Z. Fell Cooking   
Published November 3, 2019

This is my seventh video. It is a spiced pumpkin bread recipe. Full instructions in the description. I notice that I have many new subscribers. Welcome!   
Regards,   
A.Z. Fell

**529 Comments**

**nintendogs247** ****   
I can’t tell if this is supposed to be ASMAR or if you only have one mic, but this is v calming, thx   
👍 106 👎 6

**ericnoterica ** ****   
ikr? I want him to read me bedtime stories or something   
👍 10 👎 0

**Sheep Sheep** ****   
Only valid channel on Youtube   
👍 53 👎 0

**jose ** ****   
Wow, this guy is actually really helpful. I’ve never made anything more complicated than spaghetti, but I might actually give this a shot.   
👍 30 👎 0

**RealSlimShady** ****   
Same.   
👍 0 👎 0

**ChurroDorito** ****   
hey, who’s sunglasses guy?   
👍 25 👎 0

**Newton Pulsifer** ****   
Nice.   
👍 1 👎 0

* * *

**Lemon Garlic Chicken** **   
** 11,488 views 👍 5K 👎 31

A.Z. Fell Cooking   
Published November 17, 2019

This is my ninth video. It is a lemon garlic chicken recipe. Full instructions in the description.   
Regards,   
A.Z. Fell

**1,997 Comments**

**ChurroDorito**   
THIS IS THE THIRD SIGHTING OF SUNGLASSES GUY! WHO IS HE? ROOMMATE? BOYFRIEND??? WE DEMAND ANSWERS!   
👍 624 👎 197

**Amanda D.**   
calm down. he doesn’t owe you anything about his life.   
👍 101 👎 2

**ericnoterica ** ****   
Ur a bit much but i’m curious too   
👍 204 👎 0

**A.Z. Fell Cooking** ****   
“Sunglasses guy,” as you call him, is my dear husband Anthony. <3   
Regards,   
A.Z. Fell   
👍 1k 👎 201

**ChurroDorito** ****   
What???? You’re gay????? Omg that’s adorable!!!   
👍 23 👎 1

**ericnoterica** ****   
**A.Z. Fell Cooking ** wow, i’m even more of a fan now   
👍 5 👎 0

**DaRealest** ****   
Fag   
👍 2 👎 497

**ericnoterica** ****   
**DaRealest ** u can go fuck yourself   
👍 109 👎 1

**RealSlimShady** ****   
**DaRealest** I’m not gay but that’s not cool   
👍 97 👎 1

**Newton Pulsifer** ****   
Nice.   
👍 1 👎 0

* * *

**Blackberry Curd** **   
** 23,790 views 👍 7.5K 👎 52

A.Z. Fell Cooking   
Published November 24, 2019

This is my tenth video. It is a blackberry curd recipe. Full instructions in the description.   
Regards,   
A.Z. Fell

**2,728 Comments**

**ericnoterica** ****   
omg, love you (and your husband lol)   
👍 303 👎 0

**ChurroDorito** ****   
Anthony being so camera shy is fucking adorable.   
👍 137 👎 0

**RealSlimShady**   
I never??? Realized??? That making curd was that easy??? Wtf???   
👍 102 👎 1

**stuckyluvr567** ****   
Petition to make Anthony’s face when A.Z. gave him the jam the next meme   
👍 75 👎 3

** ChurroDorito** ****   
Seconded!   
👍 2 👎 0

** Lee Smith** ****   
Ugh, cringe   
👍 17 👎 4

**Newton Pulsifer** ****   
Nice.   
👍 1 👎 0

* * *

**French Onion Soup** **   
** 74,209 views 👍 9.5K 👎 75

A.Z. Fell Cooking   
Published December 15, 2019

This is a french onion soup recipe. Full instructions in the description.   
Regards,   
A.Z. Fell

**4,902 Comments**

**ChurroDorito** ****   
You two are literally goals   
👍 207 👎 0

**stuckyluvr567 ** ****   
I know!!! I wish I had a boy who’d make me soup when I was sick!   
👍 45 👎 12

**ericnoterica** ****   
i hope ur husband feels better soon!   
👍 189 👎 0

**A.Z. Fell Cooking** ****   
Anthony will be fine. :-) Unfortunately, the cold has never agreed with him and he has a    
tendency to fall ill when the weather is bad. <3   
Regards,   
A.Z. Fell   
👍 428 👎 1

**ericnoterica** ****   
**A.Z. Fell** oh no :( at least he has you to keep him warm ;)   
👍 107 👎 5

**jose** ****   
Can you do a video on how to cut things? Every time I try to cut onions they stick to the knife and fall apart.   
👍 157 👎 1

**360noscope247** ****   
lol noob git gud    
👍 7 👎 23

**A.Z. Fell Cooking** ****   
I can certainly make a video on knife skills, Jose! It can be quite tricky to get right if you’ve    
never been shown the technique, but with a little practice I’m sure you can master them.   
Mr. 360noscope247, everyone is in a different place when it comes to cooking.   
Like waiting for bread to rise, it takes a little time and patience to, as you say, “git gud,”    
but the results are quite rewarding.   
Regards,   
A.Z. Fell   
👍 695 👎 1

**Sheep Sheep** ****   
Lol Fatality   
👍 79 👎 1

**Newton Pulsifer** ****   
Nice.   
👍 1 👎 0

* * *

**Spring Seed Garden Tour with Anthony** **   
** 220, 869 views 👍 66.5K 👎 55

A.Z. Fell Cooking   
Published March 29, 2020

This is a garden tour of Anthony’s spring seed. <3   
Regards,   
A.Z. Fell

**11,942 Comments**

**ChurroDorito** ****   
Anthony video! Anthony video! Anthony video!   
👍 609 👎 14

**BringMeTheDiscoQueen** ****   
Someone posted this on r/gardening and I think I’ve found my new favorite channel.   
👍 342 👎 0   
**Sheep Sheep** ****   
He usually does cooking vids. Anthony’s the one who gardens, and he’s ridiculously   
cameraphobic. Great channel, tho.   
👍 56 👎 2

**ericnoterica** ****   
having u post is like getting to go to ur gay grandpas who u know are always happy to c u   
👍 325 👎 0

**nb_dominique**   
Yessss, and you know they’ll always accept you just as you are. And give you food. Also,    
is Anthony wearing a woman’s jacket?   
👍 15 👎 0

**A.Z. Fell Cooking** ****   
Anthony is… I believe the right term is genderfluid? I’m sorry if it is not. Most of the time    
he uses he/him pronouns, but on occasion she goes by Antonia and uses she/her. And   
he has never found a need to conform to the assigned gender of clothing. <3   
Regards,   
A.Z. Fell   
👍 855 👎 57

**nb_dominique** ****   
I am??? Shook??? OMG, Anthony/Antonia is The Elder Enby!   
👍 47 👎 16

**ericnoterica**   
**nb_dominique ** We stan one gnc monarch.   
👍 41 👎 9

**RealSlimShady**   
Ugh, you guys have to stop, I can’t pick up ANOTHER hobby   
👍 203 👎 2

**jose** ****   
I feel you. Too bad I live in a dorm D:   
👍 72 👎 0

**A.Z. Fell Cooking** ****   
Even if you live somewhere without space outside for a garden, there are still ways you    
can grow plants. Perhaps there is a community garden through your university or in your    
neighborhood that will allow you to flex your green thumb? Also, Anthony grew a number    
of herbs indoors during the winter. Container gardening is certainly an option!   
Regards,   
A.Z. Fell   
👍 595 👎 2

**BringMeTheDiscoQueen** ****   
Yes! Come over and join us at r/IndoorGardening!   
👍 26 👎 3

**stuckyluvr567** ****   
Lol spring seed. Anyone else catch that innuendo? No? Just me then.   
👍 89 👎 33

**RickyFromMyspace**   
Literally stop   
👍 23 👎 18

**Newton Pulsifer** ****   
Nice.   
👍 1 👎 0

* * *

**Lemon-Rosemary Scones** **   
** 778,349 views 👍 85.9K 👎 33

A.Z. Fell Cooking   
Published June 7, 2020

This is a recipe for lemon-rosemary scones. Happy Pride!   
Regards,   
A.Z. Fell

**61,967 Comments**

**📌 ** Pinned by A.Z. Fell Cooking   
**A.Z. Fell Cooking** ****   
Happy Pride to everybody! Please keep things civil in the comments and make this a welcoming little place for everyone. Anthony and I are going to be in London the first weekend of July for the Pride Parade, so we may be posting details of a meetup sometime soon. Until then, toodledo!   
Regards,   
A.Z. Fell and Anthony   
👍 2385 👎 43

** ericnoterica** ****   
happy pride everybody! esp our favorite queer grandparents! i literally can’t tell u how    
much u being urselves has helped me over the past six months as i’ve been fighting to    
get a diagnosis and get the t i need.   
👍 1495 👎 20

**nb_dominique**   
Hells yeah! Just seeing two older peeps being themselves makes me think that    
everything’s gonna be ok :’) Love them so much   
👍 906 👎 13

**Amanda D.**   
It’s so nice to see people closer to my own age being Out and Proud! This is what Jackie    
and I marched for. We’ll have been together 40 years this October. Happy Pride to all!   
👍 1109 👎 12

**Sheep Sheep**   
**Amanda D. ** Congrats on ur anniversary! I’m not LGBT+, but I’m 100% an ally. Love from    
Norway!   
👍 893 👎 15

**TheRealSlimShady** ****   
Ever since I started watching this channel and seeing all you guys talking in the   
comments, I’ve been trying to figure out my sexuality. I don’t know if I’m bi or gay or   
what yet, but I don’t think I’m straight. Anyways, happy pride! Here’s to us who use the Q    
to mean Questioning!   
👍 901 👎 12

**ericnoterica** ****   
**RealSlimShady** evryone has that stage, u just do u :):):) ull figure it out   
👍 1013 👎 20

**ChurroDorito** ****   
Been subbed since Anthony was still just “sunglasses guy.” Love how much you guys   
have grown and can’t wait for what’s next! And, YES MEETUP!   
👍 804 👎 3

**Lee Smith** ****   
**A.Z. Fell Cooking** , I’ve been trying to get up the courage to ask you this for a while, but   
I’ve pussied out every time. A year ago my 14-year-old daughter came out as a lesbian.   
I handled it poorly, and I have come to regret that since. How can I go about repairing our   
relationship? And how can I make it so that I don’t do something like this again?   
👍 504 👎 227

**ericnoterica**   
**Lee Smith** well first u gotta say sorry for bein a dumbass   
👍 789 👎 21

**Lee Smith** ****   
**ericnoterica ** I tried apologizing. She didn’t accept it, and our relationship has been   
strained to say the least.   
👍 101 👎 328

**A.Z. Fell Cooking** ****   
**Lee Smith** , Anthony here. The first thing you have to realize is that your daughter    
has no obligation to forgive you. You hurt her badly with your rejection, and she has every   
right to put as much distance as she thinks is necessary between you. She probably    
fears that your apology is fake or superficial, and quite frankly if you’ve only stopped being   
a fucking homophobe over the last year then it probably is. 

The best thing you can do is work on yourself now that you’ve figured out that you were    
wrong. Question your assumptions. Expose yourself to new people and new ideas.    
When you see or hear something queerphobic, oppose it vocally. That’s the only way    
you’ll go from being an inactive homophobe to someone who’s actually not shit.

The good news is, hey, you’ve taken the first step. That’s a hell of a lot farther than a lot of    
people get. Now you’ve just got to keep making those non-shitty decisions for the rest of    
your life. Trust me, no one’s born knowing all the answers.   
👍 3069 👎 34

** nb_dominique** ****   
Aw, yesss, go off! Love you guys!   
. 👍 167 👎 15

** Jim O’Sullivan**   
Don’t you think that’s a bit harsh? Lee’s trying.   
👍 93 👎 39

** A.Z. Fell Cooking** ****   
**Jim O’Sullivan ** Wahoo. Now let’s get him to KEEP trying.   
👍 2844 👎 23

**Lee Smith** ****   
**A.Z. Fell Cooking** Thank you for your advice. I might not like it, exactly, but I’ll try.   
👍 101 👎 22

**stuckyluvr567** ****   
Anyone else notice the cut between A.Z.’s story and the recipe? What happened? 🍆🍆🍆   
👍 1002 👎 943

**A.Z. Fell Cooking** ****   
**stuckyluvr567** , Anthony here. Why the fuck are you spamming aubergines?   
👍 2479 👎 3

**ChurroDorito**   
Does Anthony not know??? What the eggplant emoji means???   
👍 254 👎 7

** A.Z. Fell Cooking**   
**ChurroDorito** , Anthony here. What the fuck is an eggplant and why would it mean    
anything other than an aubergine? Whose idea was it to make an aubergine emoji   
in the first place?   
👍 2129 👎 2

**Newton Pulsifer-Device** ****   
Nice.   
👍 2 👎 0


End file.
